world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fights Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son, Trunks, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Statistics *'Name': Vegeta *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 47 (Physically 52) *'Birthday': *'Classification': God-like Saiyan, Former Saiyan Prince *'Blood Type': *'Height': 164 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 56 kg (123 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': King Vegeta (Father), Dr. Briefs (Father-in-law), Panchy (Mother-in-law), Tarble (Younger brother), Bulma (Wife), Tights (Sister-in-law), Gure (Sister-in-law), Trunks (Son), Future Trunks (Alternate timeline son) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent. World Class in Super Saiyan Forms. Apex as a Super Saiyan God. Divine as a Super Saiyan Blue. *'Powers and Abilities': Saiyan Physiology *'Standard Equipment': Saiyan Battle Armor *'Weaknesses': Vegeta is arrogant and prideful, and if overpowered by someone he considers below him, he can lose his temper. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash *'Voice Actor': Ryō Horikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Island level, At least Island level as a Super Saiyan, Large Island level as a Super Saiyan 2, Country level+, as a Super Saiyan God, Multi-Continent level as a Super Saiyan Blue *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic+, At least Massively Hypersonic+ as a Super Saiyan, higher as a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan God, At least Sub-Relativistic as a Super Saiyan Blue *'Lifting Strength': At least Class G, Class T with Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue *'Striking Strength': Class EJ, At least Class EJ as a Super Saiyan, Class EJ+ as a Super Saiyan 2, At least Class ZJ, as a Super Saiyan God, Class YJ+ as a Super Saiyan Blue *'Durability': Island level, At least Island level as a Super Saiyan, Large Island level as a Super Saiyan 2, Country level+, as a Super Saiyan God, Multi-Continent level as a Super Saiyan Blue *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Standard Melee Range, At least Kilometers to Planetary with Ki Blasts and Attacks *'Intelligence': Genius (Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell Saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. He is skilled at reading his opponent's movements and constantly thinks out his strategies and motions in combat, to the point that Whis says he overthinks things. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time.) *'Key': Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, he was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail, until it was permanently (despite him stating it would grow back eventually) cut off by Yajirobe. A major characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don a traditional Saiyan armor. His general look is a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. When first arriving on Earth, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye. During the Frieza Saga, he replaced his heavily damaged armor with a similar one, minus the padding around his waistline. He also briefly wore another scouter until deeming it unnecessary. When his armor was damaged against Recoome, he replaced his outfit with an older model design consisting of a black bodysuit, white gloves and boots, and a near-purely white armor without shoulder pads. In the Trunks saga, he wore a pink short sleeved loose button shirt with the sign "Bad Man" at the back, a white sleeveless undershirt, yellow pants and green shoes with a brown trim. This outfit would later become his casual outfit in Dragon Ball Super when he is not fighting and the outfit has a minor change. His button shirt is dark blue and no longer has a design on its back, his pants were gray and his shoes were brown. During the Androids Saga, he wore an updated version of his original armor, but without pads. During the Buu Saga, to be allowed to fight Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta fought without armor and his bodysuit had no sleeves. Personality Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Despite this, even as an antagonist he did not act like an ordinary Saiyan, being even more cruel and prideful thanks to Frieza's influence. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent and usually leads to his eventual defeat and sometimes death. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor. However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine". He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Aside from his more bleak sense of humor, he has also at times engaged in more sarcastic humor when gloating. A notable example of this was when fighting Semi-Perfect Cell. When Cell demanded to know how Vegeta was as strong as he was, Vegeta flippantly stated that he got that strong by "doing lots of push ups and sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice", as well as calling Kid Buu a "gifted speaker" when the latter barely responded at all just before the latter destroyed the Earth. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Despite his massive ego and arrogance Vegeta is capable of respecting individuals, although he never outright states it often showing his respect non verbally. Initially, Vegeta was extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta had proven himself to be a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga however, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His first sign of mercy was kneeing Gohan in the stomach, instead of killing him while looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Another sign of mercy he displayed was when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu's being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough and not wanting to get frog guts all over his boots. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). He used to have a bigotry towards other races, considered physical and emotional attachments to be meaningless, and admittedly was repulsed by children, especially those with mixed heritage. However, all this changes when he falls in love with Bulma and she bears him two half-Saiyan children. After settling on Earth, Vegeta softened up and began to exhibit compassion for his family. As a result of his love for Bulma and the birth of his children, Vegeta started to feel content settling down with a loving family while being a competitive warrior. However, Vegeta secretly felt ashamed for sacrificing his goal of becoming the strongest warrior in the universe for the sake of his family and came to believe it was his attachment to them and the planet that rendered him weak compared to Goku. Although he kept those thoughts hidden, it was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. It is when his family falls victim to Majin Buu that Vegeta finally understands the pain of losing a loved one and fully grasps the harm he has caused to so many people, and he comes to regret his many transgressions. Since then, he has refrained himself from killing his opponents unless necessary and tries to be cautious of situations. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and his obsession to surpass him in power. He goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A prime example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. However, it should be noted that Cell used trickery and had knowledge of Saiyans due to their cells composing his structure. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion, Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. While Vegeta lives for battling powerful foes, in some instances he has been seen to afraid of opponents for their tremendous power; such as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, the God of Destruction Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party), and Frieza. However, against Broly and Beerus he visibly had a change of heart, displayed his pride, and took to the fight. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains much disdain from those around him, particularly Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien, who continually admonished him for his brutality. However, after his plan to defeat Kid Buu and save the Earth is a success, Vegeta is recognized as one of the most reliable and strongest warriors known, and this allows him to not only reconcile with all the Z Fighters but to accept them as genuine comrades. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Possibly as a means of reminding him of his heritage despite his upbringing on Earth, Vegeta will nearly always refer to Goku by his birth name Kakarot, scarcely referring to him by his Earth name otherwise. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry, though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. In the manga, Pan calls him "Uncle Vegeta", even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble, though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. After the Kid Buu Saga, Vegeta is much more relaxed even cracking some jokes here and there. Often being more caring and kind to his family, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthling life. His attitude towards fighting also changed; instead of training to surpass Goku, he is simply training because he is curious about what his own limits are. He does still retain his rivalry with Goku, but following his revelation at the end of the Buu Saga, Vegeta only wants to beat Goku purely to test himself rather than prove superiority. Vegeta later developed a strong age crisis, such as ignoring a group of teenagers flirting with his daughter until they called him a "geezer" and when Dr. Myuu criticized Vegeta for continuing to voice his pride as a Saiyan prince despite how much he had aged. During Dragon Ball Super however, Vegeta has been shown to retain his arrogance and competitive mood but he is more open to teamwork with the Z Fighters and is willing to help others in need. He has grown protective of the planet as he refers to it as his home and doesn't want to bear the burden of losing another home planet like he did with Planet Vegeta. He also develops strong morals, as he rejected Whis’ offer to become the next Universe 7 God of Destruction and refused to rejoin forces with Frieza. Due to his initial lack of sentiment, Vegeta regarded as familial bonds as inferior. Vegeta showed little to no interest in fatherhood when Trunks was born and viewed him as only Bulma's child because Vegeta never wanted to have children. But Vegeta gradually came to understand the gratitude of having a family and home to return to. He even cited being able to teach Trunks everything he knows as a priority to being a father. He will often decline to participate in family activities in favor of training, which he justifies on the grounds of enhancing his strength to protect the world. Vegeta is aware this affects his family but he nevertheless strongly hints his appreciation for his family, as the Tournament of Power was being arranged, Vegeta initially turned down participating to witness the birth of his daughter. Vegeta also desires for Trunks to follow in his footsteps as a warrior but not so with Bulla, whom he dotes on, and gradually accepts if his children choose different paths as long as they are happy and safe. He is shown to be protective of his family, as it is shown Vegeta is unable to see his wife and children in pain or danger, which later serves as motivation for him to boost his capabilities in battle. Also, despite being nervous upon learning Bulma's second pregnancy, Vegeta was happy to learn he was having a daughter and enjoyed taking care of Bulla. However, he raised Trunks with a combination of respect and discipline, to where Trunks avoids misbehaving in his father's presence. Even more, he is willing to go to extreme methods to protect his family, including humiliation on his part for the sake of their well-being, and he is offended when he learns Goku would prefer training rather than spend time with his children. In addition to his wife and children, it is implied that on some level Vegeta cared and looked up to his father, despite his claims to the contrary. His father was one of the greatest influences on young Vegeta, instilling in him his strong Saiyan pride as well as his early elitist views. Vegeta also tried to defend his father from Beerus showing that he indeed cared for him which is also supported by his assertion that he followed Frieza when he was younger cause Frieza had threatened his father. While Vegeta coldly seemed to care little for his father when Frieza mentioned killing him, it is likely he kept his true feelings towards his father to himself as such emotions were considered a sign of weakness among the Saiyans. In addition to his father, Vegeta has a positive relationship with his younger brother which is ironically in contrast to Goku and Raditz's relationship. Though Vegeta is ashamed of his brother's weakness like his father was he gets along well with him despite this though this may be due to Tarble looking up to Vegeta and even letting his brother believe he was responsible for defeating Frieza. It is unknown how they got along when they were younger as Vegeta had mellowed when it came to his family by the time they met in years though he apparently chose not to reveal he had a brother even to his own wife and children until Tarble appeared on Earth. It is also implied that his comrades (with the potential exception of Nappa who may have kept quiet about it out of respect for the royal family and not to upset Vegeta) were unaware of Tarble as Raditz never mentioned Tarble or any other Saiyan survivors indicating that he was unaware that Vegeta had a younger brother. However, it is possible that Vegeta may have secretly wished to protect the gentle Tarble from Frieza in addition to protecting the reputation of the Saiyan royal family. Vegeta tends to be hotheaded and quick tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. According to Whis, the Saiyan Prince is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting, putting a limit on his speed. Whis recommended that Vegeta needs to relax once in a while and not be so focused on training constantly since it is too intense for him to concentrate. During the beginning of the Tournament of Destroyers, Vegeta shows a great interest in the Saiyans from Universe 6, asking Cabba what the name of their home world is, and asking Cabba if he could learn more about the Saiyans of Universe 6, which is very uncanny of Vegeta as he rarely questions about the affairs of other people or planets. This shows that he has a deep-seeded passion and even curiosity of his race. Vegeta takes an instant interest in Cabba similar to a teacher-student relationship, going as far as to teach Cabba how to transform into Super Saiyan. Vegeta has often been shown to have a deep dislike for fighters who use unfair methods for a fight, which shows that he is someone who prefers to fight with dignity. History Power Vegeta is one of the strongest mortal warriors in the Dragon World's Universe 7 and one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. From a young age, Vegeta showed tremendous power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race. The pride of his father, King Vegeta, it was noted that Vegeta greatly broke all previous records in Saiyan history. He has even noted that his entire combat experience and fighting style is purely self-taught, having grown-up with no teachers, further showcasing his prodigious talents as a warrior. While only second to Son Goku, who he once fought on Earth as an enemy, Vegeta's strength, battle prowess and Saiyan physiology to grow stronger on the brink of death has made him an extremely formidable fighter; he is capable of training under the maximum gravity level Capsule Corps calculated Earth's standard gravity. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe, second only to Goku. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Galick Gun': Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Big Bang Attack': After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks': By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion': The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. *'Final Flash': One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Destructo Disc': Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God': A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue': A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. Relationships *King Vegeta *Nappa *Son Goku *Bulma *Trunks *Future Trunks *Frieza Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Martial Artist Category:Royalty Category:Former Members of the Frieza Force Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters